The Complete Series 1
The Complete First Series is a UK/Australian VHS/DVD featuring all twenty-six first season episodes narrated by Ringo Starr. It was originally distributed on VHS by VCI in 1998. It was then released on DVD in 2005 and re-released by HiT Entertainment in 2010 and 2012. In Australia, it was released on DVD by ABC for Kids in 2006. Description 1998 VHS All aboard for this special edition classic collection of Original Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends stories. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Bertie, Percy, Toby and of course The Fat Controller on the Island of Sodor in this fun packed classic collection of 26 episodes. Find out how Thomas earns his own branch railway line, and how James has trouble with the trucks as you join them all in two and a half hours of frantic fun and frolics! 2004 DVD All aboard for this special edition classic collection of Original Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends stories. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Bertie, Percy, Toby and of course The Fat Controller on the Island of Sodor in this fun packed classic collection of 26 episodes. Find out how Thomas earns his own branch railway line and how James has trouble with the trucks. You can join them all in over two hours of frantic fun and frolics! 26 classic episodes not to be missed! 2010 DVD All aboard for this special edition classic collection of original Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends stories. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Bertie, Percy, Toby and of course The Fat Controller. Find out how Thomas earns his own branch railway line and how James has trouble with the trucks. 26 classic episodes not to be missed! 2012 DVD All aboard for the first ever series of Thomas & Friends. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Percy and, of course, The Fat Controller. Watch how Thomas earns his own branch railway line and how James has trouble with the trucks. The Fat Controller's Letter (VHS) My Dear Friends, Welcome to a very special compilation of video stories featuring my family of Really Useful Engines - "The Classic Collection." As you can see from the title, this is no ordinary compilation. 'Pon my soul, it is a collectors item, containing all 26 stories from the first ever series of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. I dare say these splendid stories are older than many of you - it never ceases to amaze me how the years travel by even quicker than Gordon on the Main Line! The memory of my first meeting with award-winning producers Britt Allcroft and David Mitton way back in 1984 is as clear and vivid as yesterday's lunch. Little did we realise how popular these tales about Sodor Railways would become. The rest, as they say, is history! Anyway, enough of my ramblings, I must return to my Railway-running responsibilities. Thomas and all the other Engines hope this video brings you hours of fun. Until we correspond once more, with kind regards I remain Sir Topham Hatt - The Fat Controller Episodes # Thomas and Gordon # Edward and Gordon # The Sad Story of Henry # Edward, Gordon and Henry # Thomas' Train # Thomas and the Trucks # Thomas and the Breakdown Train # James and the Coaches # Troublesome Trucks # James and the Express # Thomas and the Guard # Thomas Goes Fishing # Thomas, Terence and the Snow # Thomas and Bertie # Tenders and Turntables # Trouble in the Shed # Percy Runs Away # Coal # The Flying Kipper # Whistles and Sneezes # Toby and the Stout Gentleman # Thomas in Trouble # Dirty Objects # Off the Rails # Down the Mine # Thomas' Christmas Party Trivia * The 2012 DVD release features restored footage. * The original UK VHS was released both as a single cassette and double cassette release. * The 1998 VHS release spine uses screenshots from Train Stops Play, No Joke for James, and Wrong Road. * The back cover of the Australian double pack features images from Thomas and the Lighthouse and Three Cheers for Thomas. Goofs * The inner sleeve of the VHS release mentions the Fat Controller featuring in Edward and Gordon and the description for Troublesome Trucks says that Edward helped James. This is incorrect because James handled the trucks himself. DVD Packs UK * Classic Collection AUS * Classic Collection * Complete Series 1-10 (Boxset) * The Complete Series One and Series Two Double Pack Gallery File:TheCompleteFirstSeriesVHS.PNG|1998 UK VHS release File:TheCompleteFirstSeriesVHSbackcoverandspine.jpg|1998 UK VHS back cover and spine (Double Cassette Release) File:TheCompleteFirstSeriesVHSCoverSpine.jpg|1998 UK VHS Cover Spine (Single Cassette Release) File:TheCompleteFirstSeriesVHSinnersleeve.jpg|1998 UK VHS inner sleeve (Double Cassette Release) File:TheCompleteFirstSeriesVHSinnersleeve2.jpg|1998 UK VHS inner sleeve (Single Cassette Release) File:TheCompleteFirstSeriesVHSSingleCassette.jpg|UK Single Video Cassette File:TheCompleteFirstSeries.jpg|2004 UK DVD release File:TheCompleteFirstSeries2005backcover.jpg|2004 UK DVD back cover and spine File:TheCompleteFirstSeries2005DVDDisc.jpg|2004 UK DVD Disc File:TheCompleteFirstSeries2010.png|2010 UK DVD cover File:TheCompleteFirstSeries2010backcover.jpg|2010 UK DVD back cover and spine File:TheCompleteFirstSeries2012backcoverandspine.png|2012 UK DVD back cover and spine TTTETheCompleteSeries1 UKDVDDisc.gif|2012 UK DVD Disc File:TheCompleteFirstSeriesAustralianDVDcover.jpeg|Australian DVD File:SeriesOneandTwoAustralianDoublePack.jpg|Australian double pack File:SeriesOneandTwoAustraliandoublepackbackcoverandspine.jpg|Australian double pack back cover and spine ThomasGetsBumped36.png|2004 DVD Menu Opening Thomas,PercyandtheCoal47.png|2004 DVD Menu Opening Thomas,PercyandtheCoal48.png|2004 DVD Menu Opening ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain44.png|2004 DVD Menu Opening Thomas'Train36(OriginalShot).png|2004 DVD Menu Opening File:TheCompleteFirstSeriesTitleMenu.jpg|2004 UK/Australian DVD menu File:TheCompleteFirstSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenu.jpg|2004 UK/Australian episode selection menu File:TheCompleteFirstSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenuPage2.jpg File:TheCompleteFirstSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenuPage3.jpg File:TheCompleteFirstSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenuPage4.jpg File:TheCompleteFirstSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenuPage5.jpg File:TheCompleteFirstSeries(2010)TitleCard.png|2010 title card File:TheCompleteFirstSeries(2010)Menu.png|2010 UK DVD Menu File:TheCompleteFirstSeries(2010)EpisodeSelectionMenu1.png|2010 episode selection menu File:TheCompleteFirstSeries(2010)EpisodeSelectionMenu2.png File:TheCompleteFirstSeries(2010)EpisodeSelectionMenu3.png File:TheCompleteFirstSeries(2010)EpisodeSelectionMenu4.png File:TheCompleteFirstSeries2012titlecard.png|2012 title card File:TheCompleteFirstSeries2012mainmenu.png|2012 UK main menu File:TheCompleteFirstSeries2012menu1.png|2012 UK episode selection File:TheCompleteFirstSeries2012menu2.png File:TheCompleteFirstSeries2012menu4.png File:TheCompleteFirstSeries2012menu5.png Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video